


Revenant

by elianthos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Dreams, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Japanese Culture, Japanese lanterns, Matsuri - Freeform, Memory Loss, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2018, William Morris prints, but some seeds while forgotten are just waiting to sprout, check out the parent fic!, ghost guy in the bushes, kimono jacket, momiji galore, turn a new leaf among the falling leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: "With no memories of the past, Minako is struggling to place missing chunks of time. While working at a food cart during a local shrine’s autumn leaf viewing festival, she meets a familiar girl, a myterious man, and the memories so lovingly hid from her come back with a vengeance."Fanart of DreamsinPink'sRevenantfanfic for theSailor Moon Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2018.





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526900) by [DreamsinPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink). 



**Revenant**

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of two collabs for this year's [Sailor Moon art&fic bang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSMB_2018) :D. Thank you very much to [DreamsinPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink) and the Bang mods<3 . Enjoy and don't forget to check out the Mini Bang collection linked above for more art and fic goodness!
> 
> \----------------  
> I took inspiration from [DreamsinPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink)'s fic concept of Kunzite being a spirit or a memory vs an actual back-to-life person and MInako dealing with elusive memories both old and new.  
> The scenery with momiji trees and the lit lanterns in the background are from the very evocative opening scene of the fic - [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526900) -, set during a traditional Japanese Fall festival (matsuri) .  
> The glorious ambiance of the Japanese Fall foliage palette and glowing lanterns seemed to go well with the 'I've forgotten months of my life and now suddenly I am seeing a guy who is not just any guy and my mind is a bit of a mess right now what is this reality even' vibe :P.  
> P.S. Minako is wearing one the print pleated midi skirts from the William Morris & Co. x H&M collab they did last month ( updated nod to Sailor V in London + struggling masked heroine and wannabe artist = fashion on a budget... )  
> She is wearing a happi/haori kimono jacket over her jacket and shirt as a compromise between a matsuri stall uniform from the fic and the need of a handy overcoat for warmth.  
> \----------------  
> You can find me on Tumblr, Twitter and Insta, [ just click on my profile page for relevant social and art links](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/profile) :D .  
> 


End file.
